Harry the Seer
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: This is an AU with a non-psycho Tom. He wants to bring back traditions, ect. Lily accidentally deforms the pathways Harry's magic goes through making him unable to cast magic eventhough he has it. This unlocks magical traits in his bloodline including: Magical sight, and Future Sight. Lord, Seer, Political Harry who uses non wand magic. Slash warning: Tom/Harry maybe mpreg
1. Divergence

**A/N: I Don't own anything.**

 **A/N: Warning this story contains slash, a more grey Tom Riddle who does not go by Voldemort, and a bad Dumbles. Warning Harry is sort of a squib. He will have magical abilities but will be unable to use wand magic. Pairing is Tom/Harry.**

 **A/N: This is a severe AU. It is Dark in many ways and there will be depictions of child abuse and violence**

 **A/N: If you don't like the way this chapter is written please try out the next one at the very least. It will be written in an actual person's POV not an All knowing narrative.**

* * *

In existence there are an infinite amount of universes and worlds; and each of these have an infinite amount of parallels and alternates to them. But what is a universe or world? What is a parallel or alternate? What are they to each other? A World is were a unique set of rules exist with beings living in these circumstances. One World could be like the manga Naruto; while another could be a like the book The Lord of the Rings. They are completely different and separate from one another though there might be alternates of these worlds were their rules and beings collide. A crossover of these worlds if you will.

A Universe is where something in the rules or beings of these worlds differs majorly from it's central world. Lets take the world Naruto for example. An Alternate Universe of this world could be something like Madara Uchiha dying early in his life. That is something so major in the make up of the World that the break from the main World does not cause a Parallel, but an Alternate Universe. A Parallel applies to both the central World and its numerous correlating Universes. A Parallel is were a minor change in the world cause a major or minor outcome than from its original.

Lets take the World this story centers around. This World is the Magical World that centers around being called Wizards, Muggles, Centaurs, and Goblins among several other species. In this World are important central figures named Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindore, and so on.

Now in the central World a boy named Harry Potter grows up neglected in a cupboard. He discovers he is a wizard and goes to a school called Hogwarts. There he faces Trolls, three-headed dogs, a deformed Dark Lord, giant snakes, an animagus traitor, and life threatening tournament. He kills Tom Riddle who wants world domination and massive extermination.

Now in a Parallel of the Magical World a minor change could have been something small like Harry Potter taking Ancient Runes instead of Divination or maybe he became friends with Neville Longbottom instead of Ronald Weasley. A major change may be Harry Potter finding out he is a Lord of the Potter Family. Sure this change has spawned many Universes, but it in itself a not an astronomical change. This is because in most instances the Parallel still follows the bones of the main Worlds rules- it's story in other words.

An Alternate of the Magical World is much more significant like Tom Riddle Jr. wanting different ideals for the world then the extermination and slavery of non-Purebloods. Such a significant change in the World's makeup does not cause a Parallel world but an Alternate Universe instead. In this Universe Tom Riddle wanted Magical Traditions back. He wanted a clearer separation between the Muggle world and the Wizarding one. He didn't care about blood types, but power. He wanted beings and wizards to be considered equal like it used to be before Muggle prejudice set in. He wanted only two real classes. The Nobles that came from Merlin's Order and the rest of the population.

In this Alternate Universe Albus Dumbledore set up false propaganda of Tom's goals and caused a war to keep Tom from getting his wish. In this Universe Albus wanted to mold the Wizarding world with the Muggle one. He wanted the Muggle prejudices to stay against the Creatures like Goblins and Werewolves. He wanted Half-bloods to rule and Muggleborns and Pure-bloods to scrape around with each other. In this Alternate Universe Harry Potter was used as a mindless weapon against Tom and eventually rebelled joining Tom's side.

That is what an Alternate Universe is, but enough of that. I could go on all day about this as well as tell you about a completely other entity that ties in with all this called a dimension. But the story I'm going to tell you is not of this Alternate Universe or even about the mechanics of Universes in general. It is instead of one of the infinite Parallels of this Alternate Universe. It is of how one minor change led to a major change. That while staying in the boundaries of that Universe; changed the story of it into something much more interesting.

Actually it's quite fascinating how this little change created such a widespread butterfly effect.

* * *

Lily Potter of this Universe loved performing the magical acts themselves, but when it came to Magical Culture she thought of it with only contempt. She thought of it as behind the times of her Muggle Culture and she never really understood that the cultures were not ones running on a timestream with one behind the other,but separate ones going in different directions. Both cultures were no better than the other; they just simply were. Both of them had there reasons for their shape and being; and in fact most of the problems that came into the Magical culture actually came from others trying to shape it into the Muggle Culture. Racism did not come from the Magical culture, but instead originated from the Muggle one. Stagnation came from too much forced Muggle influence that led to desperation from those of Magical origin to refuse to move forward as they were meant to.

Lily Potter did not know this. When she saw fire torches; she thought of barbarianism. She did not contemplate that they were mainly ancient and decorative in nature. She did not think of how buildings like the Ministry used magical glowing crystals instead. All she mourned was a lack of Muggle light bulbs and switches. When she heard of how the Nobility still had a major hand in the running of the Wizarding world. She only thought of them in terms of Muggle Nobility. Patriarchal and behind Muggle times for the most part. She didn't think of how gender had always been equal in this culture unlike her own. She did not know that most of the Noble Families were gifted chosens appointed by Merlin himself. The one Magic itself chose to voice it's actions through.

When she heard of Noble Families trying to bring back their holidays that had been banned for five decades; she had been glad at their failure. She thought of Samain and others like it as evil rituals as they were depicted in Muggle history. She never checked to see how different the two were. She like many Muggleborns thought of Wizarding Culture as an archaic version of the Muggle's instead of another one entirely.

* * *

Lily sighed impatiently as she waited for Mid-wife Healer Cacophonous Nott to finish his scan. Cacophonous or better known as Caco was a Pureblood. He was considered the best in his field and catered to the rich who were halfbloods and other Purebloods. He had never worked with a Muggleborn mother before. Observing the odd symbols and streaks of magic centering around Lily's abdomen he nodded to himself regally. Meeting her gaze he spoke is voice was smmoth, "Congratulations, Mrs. and Mr. Potter. Your three weeks along, so be ready for a summer baby. Your son should born late July or early August ."

James let out a joyful laugh as he turned and kissed her passionately. Holding her face between his hands he stared into her eyes, "A boy," he murmured his eyes misty, "We're having a son, my Lily-flower."

Lily smiled unable to keep a serious face at James's infectious smile. Hugging him they were both shaken from their reverie by a throat clearing to her left. She met the fond eyes of Healer Caco as he spoke warmly, "I'm going to go over some things you will need to know for the rest of your pregnancy and after we can discus the actual birthing process. First you should eat healthy during this time. If you want to eat junk you should save that for when another life is not depending on your eating habits. That means no alcohol of any kind. You will experience cravings that may very well contain junk food. It's perfectly fine to eat this. It's the baby's way of telling you what it needs."

The Healer handed over a thin book that contained nutrition information before continuing, "In a few weeks most women and male bearers will experience nausea and even vomiting. We call this the Maternal Sickness (Muggle term is Morning Sickness). You will experience this at different times of the day and even multiple times a day. I would suggest you find a favored tea that does not have a strong flavor or smell and that you come to love the taste of Saltines. They will calm your stomach. I also suggest you stay away from strong smells like bacon cooking. On the upside the Maternal Sickness will disappear after awhile."

Healer Caco gave her a sympathizing smile at her grimace. It also took her a minute to understand that the Magical world used a different term then its Muggle counterpart. She ruefully admitted that theirs was even better as it wasn't as misleading as the term Morning Sickness.

"Now your going to experience joint pain on top of general aches and pains as the pregnancy progresses. This is normal if unwanted. The only thing you can do is have your husband give you massages and take a warm bath with Drimere's Muscle Relaxant poured into the water. Do not apply it directly to your skin like you would if your were not pregnant. The Flobberworm blood is toxic to the liquid in the womb. It will kill your child. Also for the next few months do not brew any potion no matter the circumstances. Inhaling the fumes is toxic to the child. It can cause birth defects if not right out death for the child. Here's a list of potions that are safe to use as well as their application," Healer Coca lectured as he handed her a pamphlet.

She frowned at how few potions were allowed. Though she ruefully admitted that it should be small as how many people were willing to endanger their baby just to test out a potion. Thoughtfully she realized that she could make a major breakthrough here. As a Potions Mistress she knew how ingredients reacted and such. She could probably look at the recipes and figure out which ones could be added to the list. Though she would wait until after her son's birth. She would just have to save the placenta to experiment on after her son was born. Frowning she considered the no brewing order. If she were to create a spell that would cleanse the fumes then she would have no worries at brewing the potions. While she wasn't on the level her ex-friend, Severus, was at creating spells. She was considered a genius for a reason. Pushing her thoughts away for later she tuned back in to Healer Caco's lecture.

"-so do not cast magic during your pregnancy."

Lily nearly cussed. Do not cast magic? That order was ridiculous! Why should magic usage be forbidden? She focused on the conversation hoping for a better explanation; unwilling to tell the man she had zoned out of the conversation. How embarrassing would that be?

"You need to buy some Maternal Clothes. I would recommend Efscofts Comfortable Wear. They have the best fabrics and passive spells for Pregnancy stabilization. Wear them every time you travel, but do not travel through appariation nor portkey. They will cause miscarriage. You can still use the Floo and Knightbus. As I said before your body is very delicate right now. You should not strain yourself. So stay off your feet as much as possible and for the last month of pregnancy stay in bed as much as possible.-"

That's why they didn't want her using magic she realized. She was smug that she didn't have to embarrass herself by asking for the man to repeat himself. She felt disdain well up in her as she considered the advice. Sometimes she felt utter contempt for how behind the times the Magical world was from the Muggle one. Women in the Muggle world had long since worked tilling farms and doing other activities while pregnant. The idea that a woman had to lie in bed for her entire pregnancy had long since been disproven. As long as she took her last two months easy her 'delicate body' would be fine. Inwardly sniffing in disgust she thought how she had nearly had to stop using her precious wand for nine months just because the Magical World was still in archaic times! Sure she wouldn't cast anything to powerful, but she could bloody well use some minor spells.

Looking at her husband who was rapt in his attention towards the Healer; Lily's brows furrowed. Her husband had grown up on this outdated information and would be too stubborn to be made to see sense. His own mother's birthing difficulties would make him even more careful than he normally would. Grimacing she remembered how patronizing it had felt with him refusing to let her cast a spell or even get anything. No, she decided, she would have to do these things when she was alone.

* * *

Three Days Later...

Dorea Potter smiled as she received a letter fr om her son. Reading it she shrieked in excitement. She was going to be having a grandson! Looking around she checked the time and sighed as she noticed that it was too late to tell her husband the good news. Leaving the letter on the table for Charles to read when he came in from work. Dorea glided up her stairs and walked towards her dressing room. Impatient she dressed quickly and even grabbed a pair of shoes that didn't go with her outfit. Shoving them on she rushed to the Appariation point in her entrance room.

It was this action that changed split her universe into a Parallel of the Main Alternate Universe. In the Main Universe Dorea Potter had picked up her shoes that had gone with the outfit she was wearing. Those shoes she had checked two days before and knew to be in perfect condition. The ones she had grabbed in her hurry were an old pair she hadn't worn in a couple of years. She had not cast a Reparo charm on them in that time so the hair line fracture in the tall heel went unnoticed by her.

Appearing in her daughter-in-law's and son's cobbled pathway. She made her way to give Lily a surprise visit and to take the beautiful red head out to do some baby shopping. As she walked he heel snapped and the elegant platinum blond woman careened into a flower pot shattering it and drawing a surprised pained scream from the woman.

Inside the cottage Lily heard the ruckus and put away her wand from were she had been lifting a huge vase magically to a table. Running outside the Lily saw Dorea laying on the ground and she immediately attended to the woman. Helping her inside she fixed her some tea and the two of them chatted for the better part of an hour. Finally the two got up and headed to Valencia Alley in Italy to get baby furniture.

In the Main Universe Dorea Potter's heel did not snap and because of that the woman entered the house unnoticed. Seeing Lily casting magic had caused the woman to lose her famous Black Family temper. Lily had soon been disarmed and informed of why magical pregnancies differed from muggle one. Not only had Lily lost a good deal of her arrogance in regards to her muggle upbringing due to this. She had also realized that the two cultures weren't as similar as she had assumed. Due to this she had gained a certain respect for the magical world and had followed her Healers advice.

In this Parallel Universe Lily never received that tongue-lashing from Dorea nor did was she ever caught using magic by her relatives. So the universe diverged from it's original and became a parallel. All due to one lone crack in a shoe.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter this story will cease talking about alternate worlds and thing for the most part. It will also lose the POV I'm telling it from. It will be told from actual people's POV not an all knowing narrative. I will also explain just why magical pregnancies are more delicate that muggle ones and why Lily should not have cast magic.**

 **A/N: Everyone usually writes Lily as someone who adapted to magical culture very well. She's a genius with magic and adored by all. I'm not writing her this way. In this story because she is so good with magic she gets a little arrogant about her knowledge. She assumes she knows all she needs to about how the world is run and condemns it as archaic not knowing she is making incorrect assumptions.**


	2. The Prophecy That Was No More

**A/N: Warning future Lily bashing. Warning future slash in later chapters.**

 **Guest: Tom will not get Pregnant nor be the bottom.**

 **Luiz4200: I guess I am. Lily in this fic will simply have a more selfish personality with an ego. Hermione in that story was simply sure of the knowledge she had and was very demanding for more even when it wasn't the best time to go looking for it. And no there is no chapter with a depiction of what kind of tongue-lashing Dorea would have given her if she had found her casting magic. Sorry.**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews**

* * *

March 19, 1980

LILY POV

"A twist to the left will call minimal power which will respond to the magical flux vacuum..." Lily murmured to herself as she tried to create a spell that would cleanse potion fumes without effecting the potion."

Reaching her quill into a pot; she growled when she noticed she was out of ink. Raising her wand she summoned another inkwell. Unknown to her, a little baby boy inside of her shuddered in pain as his still forming pathways leading from his magical core shriveled. Lily winced as as she felt her baby shift inside her. Frowning down at her stomach she whispered, "Sweetie please stop shifting. Momma really doesn't want to run to the bathroom again."

* * *

At that exact moment in a little bar called Hogsmeade...

ALBUS POV

Albus sighed in annoyance as his time was wasted yet again. He had come her to interview Sybil Trelawney for the Divination job. He had been hopeful due to the woman's ancestry, but it seems he had run into yet another fake. Sighing he wished he had one of his lemon drops, but since the war began he had made sure to not allow a single stranger near the castle. How could he mold young minds to worship his ideals if some interviewee killed one of the little bastards.

Suddenly Sybil's eyes turned white and she spoke her voice raspy, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born as-"

Albus flinched as a magical pulse released itself from the woman. Instantly she dropped like a rag dog disoriented. Albus frowned. He knew the act hadn't been fake and due to his side projects in the Department of Mysteries. He knew that the magical pulse and her prophecy coming to an abrupt halt meant that the threads of destiny had altered. Cursing inwardly he momentarily mourned the weapon against Riddle he had almost had. Most likely whoever they were had just died before their time.

Sighing he walked around the slowly raising woman and headed back to his school.

* * *

A year and 31 days since Harry's birth; September 1st 1981...

JAMES POV with some LILY POV

Lily and James smiled as they watched Healer Coca run diagnostic charms on their son, Hadrian or Harry as they called him. A little over a year ago they had been in this same room as Lily went through nine hours of labor. Healer Coca had run the only safe diagnostic charm safe enough to be run on a baby. Nine hour of labor had resulted in a beautiful baby boy who for all intents and purposes was as healthy as a Minotoar.

Now they were back for their yearly check up where a more inspective diagnostic charm would be run and magical vaccines would be administered. James frowned worriedly as he saw Healer Caco run the same charm three times in a row with a worried frown on the man's aristocratic face. The Healer's hands shook as he gave his son his vaccine potions. When he saw the man cast a sleeping charm on his son James drew his wand alarmed.

He took a step back when the Healer turned around and he could see the livid expression on the man's face. The Healer's focus was on Lily and when he finally spoke his voice was thunderous, "You bloody fool! What were your thinking! Did you ignore everything I told you or are you too mentally incompetent to comprehend the what I explicitly told you not to do!"

James didn't like the shifty and slightly indignant expression on Lily's face. Bewildered at the man's fury James placed himself between them turned to the Healer, "What is going on here? What's wrong with Harry?"

Healer Caco took a deep breath and gained control of himself. James fell panic well up in his chest as the man leveled a pitying stare at him, "Mr. Potter," the Healer pause uncertain and James flinched at the address. He should be addressed as Lord or Heir Potter, but a few years ago his father had nearly disowned him from the family and in the end resolved to remove James as a possible heir or even regent of the Potter family. Instead the title would go to his son. James stared at his peacefully sleeping son with anxiety as he waited for Healer Caco to finally explain.

"I'm so sorry. Your son is a Magi Squib. He has a magical core but-" Healer Caco's sad tinged answer was interrupted by James's anguished gasp.

"No! Not my baby. Not my Bambi. You have to be wrong!"

James felt himself sway as the man slowly shook his head. Healer Caco wan't wrong and he could remember the man casting a spell multiple times as if rechecking the results over and over again. James felt bile rise to his throat. There were two types of Squibs in the world: Soul Squibs and Magi Squibs. Soul Squibs were those who in a past life wronged magic in some way. In punishment Magic made them go through their next cycle without magic to absolve them of their wrongs so they could start fresh for the cycle after. These Squibs had no magical core but did have pathways. This allowed them to use slight slivers of magic at the cost of using months or years off their life span. Of course the most they could do was faintly see certain magical creatures and brew a low level potion here and there. New souls were never squibs only old ones and a soul never went through the squib process twice in a row. Many looked down on Soul Squibs for their punishment, but majority of the world treated them as normal seeing Magics punishment as enough.

Magi Squibs were a completely different story all together. They were Magicals who were born or cursed with malformed. They could be twisted, shredded, or even half formed. Unless cursed a Magi Squib could only be made one way. James felt disgust and betrayal fill him as he turned to Lily with a horrified expression, "What did you do?! Lily, why?!"

Lily stared at him in confusion and hurt at his tone. Shaking her head she stared at them lost, "I don't understand? Harry's a squib? How is this my fault? James's is the Pureblood!"

"What is Merlin's Beard are you talking about, woman? Are you seriously trying to tell us James's bloodtype is what caused your son's shriveled pathways? Do you have no sense of responsibility for your actions? My scans clearly show that you went against a Medical Order and used magic while pregnant! Each spell you performed left a residue in his pathways were your magic attacked his during your casting. One hundred and twenty eight! My scans picked up that you did one hundred and twenty eight spells while pregnant!" Healer Cato was shouting at the end.

James paled at the number. At most he thought Lily had done ten. He had even hoped they had been accidental ones were she forgot herself and did reflexive spells without thinking. He had been angry that she had never come clean after the first time and handed over her wand for Harry's safety. Over a hundred spells?! That was no accident, but pure intentional wand use. Oh, Merlin the pain his Bambi must have gone through as every spell attacked his forming pathways.

Conjuring a bucket he barely made it before he was vomiting up his lunch. Banishing it he stayed kneeling on the floor. Turning to Lily his voice was a mere whisper, "Lily Healer Cato explained how using magic could disrupt the delicate balance in your body that creating a magical child creates. I was here. I remember him telling you that your magic if actively used would see Harry's as a parasite and would attack him. He even told you how potions could cause other birth defects and how over-stressing your body could cause miscarriage. Did you listen to any of this? For the love of Merlin, Lily, you tortured our baby over a hundred times!"

Lily shook her head, "Squibs are not caused by magic use. They're caused by inbreeding. Harry's... This is not my fault. This just proves how behind the magical world is! When something goes wrong with a child -blame the mother. Just like how Henry VIII killed all his wives for birthing girls when all along it was due to his genetics! This is just more of the same! Yes, I used magic, but that did not make Harry a Squib. No, he's a Squib because James's family are so inbred it mutated their DNA."

Lily was hugging herself and look at them as if she had been backed into a corner. Unknown to James and Caco her mind was remembering how she had missed a part of Healer's Caco's lecture. She was remembering how she had assumed she knew what he said and yet according to James. The man had explained things that she knew now would have had her never casting a spell no matter how much she thought them off in their information. She had always assumed that Squibs were a product of inbreeding, but Caco had said that he literally detected her spell residue on her son. She shook as she considered that. She couldn't have done this to her baby boy. It had to be the inbreeding, right?

James rose swaying and slowly made his way to his emerald eyed Bambi. Gently he ran the tips of his fingers against the pudgy cheeks as he kissed the messy raven locks. His baby would never know what it was like to change a needle into a matchstick. He would never cast his first prank spell nor would he ever summon a quidditch broom to himself. Blinking as tears ran down his face James for the first time in his life felt no love for his Lily-flower. He didn't even feel like he even had the energy to feel hate towards the woman.

Instead he remembered a conversation he had with Sirius that had nearly destroyed their friendship. It was back in his fourth year of Hogwarts. While he had always declared Lily as his future bride he had never been too serious with the proclamation. Then in fourth year he developed true feelings for the girl and funny enough Sirius was the one to notice not himself. Sirius had taken him aside and warned him how Lily was a muggleborn and how she may not understand nor respect their ways. He had gotten angry at Sirius and had called him a Prejudiced Bastard. He had told him that his family roots were showing. The two had not spoken to each other for months after that. For the first time James felt remorse at how he treated his brother in all but blood.

Behind him Healer Cato and Lily were speaking heatedly to eachother. "-Muggles found out a decades ago that what we look like and how we will develop is down to DNA. Our genetics tell us what hair color we'll have and even what diseases we carry. Inbreeding cause genetic mutation that causes deformities. Squibs's lack of magic is just a deformity brought on by cousins marrying aunts and the like. It-"

"Are you talking about Essence and the Relations Effect?" Healer Caco asked incredulously.

Lily stared at him baffled, "What?"

"Larzarus Malfoy, one of the brightest Healer and Spell crafter in history discovered something similar to what your yammering about. He created a spell that even showed the Essence tree. Healers use it now to determine dormant creature inheritances. As for Inbreeding as you so uncouthly say it. We've known of that for centuries now as Larzarus was the one to discover it in 1707. Except we use a less disgusting term instead of the one used for animals. We call it Intrinsic. As for Purebloods committing such a revolting act. I think you'll be happy to know that there has only been one case of a family doing this in all of the Wizarding World in the last two hundred years. Thankfully the Gaunt family are dead from what I hear so there is no one even alive at the moment even committing such a disgusting act." Caco spat at her.

Confusion could be seen plainly on Lily's face, "But when we did the lineage potion in Professor Slughorn's class he said that every Pureblood was related and that they would have many common ancestors?"

Hearing this James turned to Lily incredulous, "Lily he didn't mean we were all married to our first cousins. Correct me if my wrong, but if you went to a small city right now would not everybody not have a common ancestor or another no matter how distant?"

"But to keep you blood pure wouldn't you have to constantly intermarry among the same families? It's not like there are a lot of wizards to begin with," Lily demanded.

Caco suddenly broke into laughter, "Where the hell are you getting this ridiculous information?"

James frowned not believing this an appropriate time for laughter; when his son was asleep right next to him- without the ability to use magic. Head pounding he addressed Lily annoyed that she was still trying to fob her harm done to their son unto his lineage, "Lily there are a million wizards in Britain alone and a billion world-wide. That's not even including the Veela, Vampires, ecetera. We have no problems finding other Pureblood marriages especially since their are new Pureblood families forming every couple of decades or so. Hell the only close family I have in Britain are the Black family as my mother was Sirius's aunt. The next closest relative I have are the Longbottoms. The last time we intermarried was twelve generations ago and that was not even the main branch of my family marrying their main branch."

That knowledge finally seemed to hit Lily. Now that she could no longer blame inbreeding- no intrinsic she corrected herself. Finally she accepted the fact that she had gone against Healer Orders and cast magic while pregnant. Bitterly she remembered how she had assumed that the Healer's advice was out of date from her Muggle upbringing. Humiliation made her cheeks heat up as she considered that she had always assumed that the Magical World was merely an ancient version of her own. Now she was coming to the conclusion that she had assumed many things about this world and yet she had never actually checked those things out before. The knowledge that their was a billion Magicals in the world and she had always assumed a million at most was startling. She truly knew nothing about this world.

Staring at her baby she felt shame. Magic had been the greatest gift she had ever discovered. Now she had robbed her own child that wonderful gift. All because she didn't want to go without that gift for nine months. James had said she had tortured their child as her magic literally attacked his. Shuddering she remembered how Harry would always squirm after each time she did magic. Swallowing heavily she also remembered how she would reprimand him for writhing in pain just because it made her have to run to the bloody bathroom! Pale faced she tried not to think of how she would eventually see hate on her son's face. Hate directed at her for being the one to force him to see magic first hand knowing that it could have been him casting it. If not for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I tried to show how the Magical World despite looks is not simply set in a time in the Muggle World's past. I also tried to show that just because they don't have technology does not mean they have alternatives. I also tried to show how for all we know they could have discovered things like DNA long before we did.**

 **A/N: Squibs in this world will be explained further later. Also don't let the term Squib fool you. Just because Harry is a Squib does not mean he can not still do magic. He can make potions, he'll have magical gifts, ect. All he can't do is cast magic with a wand.**

 **A/N: Be prepared if your a Lily fan you will not like this story. I'm making her have a selfish personality. She isn't intentionally evil or anything but she can't put others needs before her wants. She didn't want to embarrass herself by asking the Healer to repeat himself so she assumed she knew what he was talking about. She knew this info was important for her baby's health but ignored it because she didn't want to make the effort. Then she cast magic while pregnant because she was arrogant and because she simply didn't want to go without it now. This will continue in the story so I guess this is officially Lily Bashing.**


End file.
